Emotional Piano
by FanFictionWriter311
Summary: *Originally made for an English assignment, based off this anime* What if Soul didn't just have an older brother, but 3 younger siblings, too? After Soul went to DWMA and found Maka at age 13-14, What happened to is younger sister Serenity? Read and find out. Ch.1 - The original, wont really make sense because characters are rearranged Ch.2 - Made to fit the Soul Eater world
1. Chapter 1

**If you want to read the Soul Eater version, go to the next chapter. That one is revised to meet Soul Eater standards, this one was a random idea for an English assignment, which I based off of Soul Eater. **

**Reviews are encouraged.**

* * *

><p>Serenity Evans was just a seventeen-year-old girl living in a family of musicians in a beautiful manor. She had two younger siblings; seven and eight in age, which she loved to play for whenever she could.<p>

Ever since she was young, she played her piano for her parents to make them proud, but all she did was disappoint. But she was a naïve girl, and never noticed that something was wrong. Until that fateful evening when she overheard her parents conversation when she was getting a midday snack.

"Harmony, I don't like what Serenity is doing. I don't like the fact that she is putting her emotions into all the songs we give her to play." Her dad, Wes, stated.

"Wes, I don't like her playing with her emotions either. But if intervene too much, she'll rebel, and that won't look good if her siblings follow her example." Harmony cooed, carefully choosing her words.

I Don't Care. Through generations, we have played our songs the exact same way: without the use of our emotions. So we aren't going to start now." Wes seethed.

"I understand, and I know we will teach her that in due time. But if we go too fast, then she'll realize what we are doing, then she'll leave. I don't want that to happen."

'Too bad they don't know that I can hear everything that is being said.' Serenity thought, but was interrupted by her dads next statement.

"No! You Don't Understand! Every time she plays, she isn't just putting her emotions into it; she's also including her entire _heart_ and _soul!_ If somebody hears her playing like that, it'll be a bad image on us."

But she didn't hear what else was said because she left to go play for her siblings for their naps.

'Why don't they understand that when I play my way, I feel free as a bird flying; not trapped in the nest?' She thought sadly whist playing.

This continued for days, weeks at a time, until her parents had had enough of her playing against them. So they locked up her precious piano, the only thing that truly understood her; and her… to it.

"You will only play this piano if one of us is with you: do you understand?" Wes stated, facing his now saddened daughter.

She only nodded.

But that still didn't break her resolve. She continued to play with all of her heart.

This angered her parents even more, so much that they took her younger siblings and went on a vacation without her to teach her a lesson. But that didn't faze her; instead, it just gave herself more room to compose her music.

It wasn't until a week later, that the Evans home phone rang… from the hospital.

The call informed her that her family had gotten into a car accident earlier that week and her parents her quite injured and would be unconscious for at least another week or so. Meanwhile her siblings were in a comatose state.

So Serenity got in her car and started to race to the hospital, but was blinded by the pouring rain. So to make sure she didn't land herself in the hospital as well, she drove carefully, more for her siblings' sake than her parents.

As soon as she got there, she asked the secretary lady where each member of her family was and if she could go and see them. The minute she got the okay, she left for her parents room first since she was planning on staying with her siblings until visiting hours were over since they were younger and more fragile.

Her dad had at least three cracked and broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and his kneecaps got damaged. Her mom looked better; she had a good gash on her forehead that was stitched, a sprained ankle, and only one cracked rib.

After staying there for a little while, she left for her siblings' room. Serenity was delighted to at least see them physically unharmed, but was saddened almost immediately again when she remembered the state that they were in.

Serenity visited every day, while still working on her music, humming to herself until the day came when they were released and she could finally take them home; with some equipment for the comatose patients.

By then, her parents were well rested and wide awake. Meaning she couldn't play freely anymore under her parents' supervision again.

Her siblings, sadly, looked no better, but didn't look any worse either.

As a result, she went behind her parents backs, and brought her smaller, lighter, and portable piano from her younger days into her siblings shared bedroom; and using the heart monitors beeps, began playing the melody that she had most recently created, just for them.

Shortly after the melody ended, she noticed her siblings were starting to stir, something that they haven't done since the accident, and for that fact alone she was delighted. It meant they were going back to normal.

So she started to play another melody, to see if her quick theory was correct. This time around, she also captured her parents' attention when they were coming to check up on them, and saw them move.

They stood in the doorway silently watching as their youngest children started to wake up, and their oldest playing her piano, causing the new development.

Thus, the parents realized by Serenity playing the way she does, it had captured her siblings attention, so with the familiarity of it, was starting to wake them both up.

They both thought of the same thing at the same time. 'I guess her playing her own way is something we will have to adjust too, for our children's happiness.'

After that thought and the final melody ended; both comatose children woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the revised version so that it fits the Soul Eater universe, most likely this chapter will make more sense, especially when the first chapter was just some random idea for a short story.**

* * *

><p>Serenity Evans was just a seventeen-year-old girl living in a family of musicians in a beautiful manor. She had two younger fraternal twin siblings;eight in age, which she loved to play for whenever she could. Plus two older brothers; the oldest being Wes, whom was married and didn't live there anymore, and Soul, who discovered he was a weapon at age eleven and she was seven, and ran away to DWMA and found a lovely meister, Maka; and spent their time together ever since.<p>

Ever since she was young, she played her piano for her parents to make them proud, but all she did was disappoint. But she was a naïve girl, and never noticed that something was wrong. Until that fateful evening when she overheard her parents conversation when she was getting a midday snack.

"Harmony, I don't like what Serenity is doing. I don't like the fact that she is putting her emotions into all the songs we give her to play." Her dad, Percival, stated.

"Percy, I don't like her playing with her emotions either. But if intervene too much, she'll rebel, and that won't look good if her siblings follow her example." Harmony cooed, carefully choosing her words.

I Don't Care. Through generations, we have played our songs the exact same way: without the use of our emotions. So we aren't going to start now." Percival seethed.

"I understand, and I know we will teach her that in due time. But if we go too fast, then she'll realize what we are doing, then she'll leave. I don't want that to happen."

'Too bad they don't know that I can hear everything that is being said.' Serenity thought, but was interrupted by her dads next statement.

"No! You Don't Understand! Every time she plays, she isn't just putting her emotions into it; she's also including her entire _heart_ and _soul!_ Just Like Soul! If somebody hears her playing like that, it'll be a bad image on us."

But she didn't hear what else was said because she left to go play for her siblings for their naps.

'Why don't they understand that when I play my way, I feel free as a bird flying; not trapped in the nest?' She thought sadly whist playing.

This continued for days, weeks at a time, until her parents had had enough of her playing against them. So they locked up her precious piano, the only thing that truly understood her; and her… to it.

"You will only play this piano if one of us is with you: do you understand?" Percival stated, facing his now saddened daughter.

She only nodded.

But that still didn't break her resolve. She continued to play with all of her heart.

This angered her parents even more, so much that they took her younger siblings and went on a vacation without her to teach her a lesson. But that didn't faze her; instead, it just gave herself more room to compose her music.

It wasn't until a week later, that the Evans home phone rang… from the hospital.

The call informed her that her family had gotten into a car accident earlier that week and her parents her quite injured and would be unconscious for at least another week or so. Meanwhile her siblings were in a comatose state.

So Serenity got in her car and started to race to the hospital, but was blinded by the pouring rain. So to make sure she didn't land herself in the hospital as well, she drove carefully, more for her siblings' sake than her parents.

As soon as she got there, she asked the secretary lady where each member of her family was and if she could go and see them. The minute she got the okay, she left for her parents room first since she was planning on staying with her siblings until visiting hours were over since they were younger and more fragile.

Her dad had at least three cracked and broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and his kneecaps got damaged. Her mom looked better; she had a good gash on her forehead that was stitched, a sprained ankle, and only one cracked rib.

After staying there for a little while, she left for her siblings' room. Serenity was delighted to at least see them physically unharmed, but was saddened almost immediately again when she remembered the state that they were in.

Serenity visited every day, while still working on her music, humming to herself until the day came when they were released and she could finally take them home; with some equipment for the comatose patients.

By then, her parents were well rested and wide awake. Meaning she couldn't play freely anymore under her parents' supervision again.

Her siblings, sadly, looked no better, but didn't look any worse either.

As a result, she went behind her parents backs, and brought her smaller, lighter, and portable piano from her younger days into her siblings shared bedroom; and using the heart monitors beeps, began playing the melody that she had most recently created, just for them.

Shortly after the melody ended, she noticed her siblings were starting to stir, something that they haven't done since the accident, and for that fact alone she was delighted. It meant they were going back to normal.

So she started to play another melody, to see if her quick theory was correct. This time around, she also captured her parents' attention when they were coming to check up on them, and saw them move.

They stood in the doorway silently watching as their youngest children started to wake up, and their oldest playing her piano, causing the new development.

Thus, the parents realized by Serenity playing the way she does, it had captured her siblings attention, so with the familiarity of it, was starting to wake them both up.

They both thought of the same thing at the same time. 'I guess her playing her own way is something we will have to adjust too, for our children's happiness.'

After that thought and the final melody ended; both comatose children woke up.


End file.
